


Carmilla The Graceless Giant

by rvst



Series: We Three Idiots [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvst/pseuds/rvst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before opening the door, Laura would have put serious money on Danny sleeping in one bed and Carmilla in the other. They were not doing that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carmilla The Graceless Giant

When Danny and Carmilla brought up venturing into the Silas Library at night, Laura's first instinct screamed that this was an extremely bad idea. Her second instinct wanted to let her girlfriends work out any of their clearly lingering issues while combating the various dangers of the Silas Library. Instinct three wanted to say no and await bribery.

She went with bribery for a deeply exhausting week followed by kissing them goodbye at sunset and doing science with LaFontaine until they returned at sunrise. Hopefully, they would get along better and she would no longer have to referee their weekly argument-fights. Laura had her fingers crossed as she dragged her weary body back to the room her girlfriends were hopefully occupying after their night of bonding.

Before opening the door, Laura would have put serious money on Danny sleeping in one bed and Carmilla in the other. They were open to cuddling, just not with each other only. What Laura found was Danny sitting propped up by Carmilla's bed while the vampire curled up in her lap, face tucked into Danny's neck. The two of them seemed to be asleep, Laura winced at the disgruntled grumbling that was sure to commence when they woke up.

Laura tried to enter the room quietly, she did. What followed was in no way her fault because Danny left her bright red axe just lying near the doorway and who does that?

The axe clattered across the floor, the morning peace shattered in an instant and Carmilla was on her feet with her hands raised threateningly before it settled again.

Laura smiled in a way she hoped was apologetic, Carmilla stared at her like she'd never seen her own girlfriend before. Worrying, Laura peeked over her own shoulder to find the source of the confusion, but found nothing. Carmilla opened her mouth a few times, took a step backwards and nervously ran a hand through her hair.

Which, wasn't something that Carmilla did.

“When did you get so tall?” Carmilla asked, blatantly checking Laura out.

“'Tall'?” Laura repeated. “Something new every day at Silas. 'Dear Father, my vampire girlfriend called me tall, also: I have a vampire girlfriend. Love, Laura'”

Carmilla shook her head while running her hand through it again. “I'm not a vampire!”

This woke Danny up, she tried to imitate Carmilla's graceful defensive stance but ended up tripping over her own long limbs. She crashed into Carmilla and they both tumbled on to Laura's bed, groaning with pain as the went.

“What did you do to me, Jolly Red?” Danny complained, in the whiniest voice Laura had ever heard her put on. Danny didn't do whining, and she usually had full control over her own body.

Laura's brain whispered a suggestion and then shut down for several seconds because it was too outlandish, even for Silas. When it rebooted, it provided a sure-fire way to test her theory.

“Carmilla?”

Danny, or at least the currently ginger one, raised her head from the pile of complaining girlfriends. “If either of you tell anyone about that I-” she stopped abruptly as Laura's eyes flew wide open.

“Danny?” Laura ventured while the ginger one marvelled at her new hands. The vampire one kept her eyes shut and even slapped both hands up to cover them.

“If I don't open my eyes, then there's still a chance I'm dreaming,” she pushed out through gritted teeth. “I have no interest in being a vampire and if I can't see it, it isn't happening.”

“Mature, Lawrence,” the girlfriend Laura now classified as Carmilla the Graceless Giant drawled while poking Danny the Denier in the stomach.

“Bite me, Countess,” she snapped, swatting blinding at her own body. Carmilla the Graceless shrugged, grabbed the waving arm, and lowered her teeth to the pale flesh. “Not literally!”

Carmilla the Graceless did not listen and left visible indentations on her own arm, beaming proudly at an idiot well-annoyed. Pride turned to alarm when Danny the Denier decided she was done sticking her head in the sand and used all of her current strength to tackle the larger body. Laura clearly heard one of Danny-Carmilla's ribs snap as they went flying across the empty space between the beds and another crack when they landed on the other bed. Carmilla let out a howl of pain while Danny backed away so forcefully that she ended up leaving a skull-sized dent in the drywall.

The crying out in alarm, pain, and guilt all combined to summon most of the other residents of the floor, including Perry and LaFontaine. Laura moved to let them in but was stopped dead by both of her girlfriends glaring at her from their respective beds. She opened the door no more than two inches wide and begged her two friends to give them some time alone before any inquisition started.

“Are you,” Danny started to ask, and stopped to swallow her rising fear before continuing, “are you okay?”

For her part, Carmilla lay as still as possible in the same position she landed in. She drew on her half-finished first-aid course from the 1980's and took shallow breaths.

“You need a hospital, but it's not urgent,” surmised Carmilla, flashing a tense smile at first Danny then Laura who pressed her back against the door and tried not to panic. “So, this is new!”

Danny burst out into her usual light and unrestrained laughter. Laura was enraptured by the new sound Carmilla's body was producing. Carmilla herself stared in wonder, and tried to sit up for a better view. This elicited another, quieter howl of pain that kicked Laura and Danny to almost fly to her side. She allowed them to fuss over her, repressing the unbridled joy bubbling up inside her chest at their continued attentions. Danny had the good sense to grab Laura's yellow pillow on her way, putting it behind Carmilla's head and with almost no hesitation kissed her forehead.

“'Silly giant, the books can't possibly curse us without someone chanting in a pretentious, archaic language',” mocked Danny as she pulled away. Laura temporarily set her worry aside to make room for internal gloating that her clever 'make my girlfriends realise they love each other' plan clearly worked to some degree. Moving on from actual mocking to affectionate mocking constituted progress, right?

“For the first time in my entire life and afterlife, I may have been wrong.” Laura braced herself for yet another clash and felt the tension slip out of the room as Carmilla pulled her down onto the bed. “Laura,” she whined, “Danny hurt my chest, kiss it better?”

“Danny hurt her own chest and is going to go murder some books before,”she paused to fetch her axe from the ground, “you,” Danny jabbed the head of the axe at Carmilla, “convince Laura that sympathy sex magically cures broken bones!”

Danny threw the door open and marched off to kill the Silas Library. Carmilla pouted at Laura, “does she know that compared with death, this is nothing to me?”

Laura grabbed her hand, squeezing tightly in sympathy. “Until Danny beats the Library into submission, you're a breakable little human again, so lie down and I'll get you an orange.”

“Why? I hate oranges!” Laura ignored her, and bounced over to the fridge.

“The body you currently have likes them for some insane reason,” she explained. She cut the orange up into quarters and snatched the military-size bottle of painkillers from under the sink. “Now eat your demon fruit and take two of these.”

Carmilla let out a long-suffering sigh that Laura recognised as Danny's 'Summer Society initiates are universally idiots' pronouncement. “We don't want her complaining about the terrible pain when she gets her body back.”

“Last month she had third degree burns on her hand. As a result of trying to help you, in case you forgot!” Laura bit, pinching either side of Carmilla's thigh. Her currently-long leg flinched up off the bed and Carmilla stared at it, confused. She shot Laura a questioning look. “She's really sensitive there, no clue why.”

“Jolly Red is so,” Carmilla paused for nearly a full minute searching for the right word, “fragile.”

Internally, Laura high five'd herself for how horrified and simultaneously awestruck Carmilla sounded.

Carmilla swallowed the pills and the fruit dutifully, and promptly passed out to the utter exhaustion in Danny's body. Laura edited the latest video in her history class project, 'A First-Hand Account of How Napoleon Should Have Showered More', together to keep her mind away from worrying about Danny going into the Library alone in an unfamiliar body.

She was enjoying her mid-morning hot cocoa when Carmilla woke up, moaning all the way, and pushed through the pain to sit up and look around the room. She looked so confused that Laura wanted to hug her poor 300 year old girlfriend for having to deal with new and increasingly out of context issues.

“Huh,” Carmilla said, bringing up both hands to tame the moderate bed-head situation. “That worked.”

“Carmilla?” Danny's carefree grin still caused a disconnect in Laura's mind, knowing that it was actually Carmilla doing the smiling.

“Yes! It is I, the stupid vampire who got the brave,” she paused to wink at Laura, “and heroic Danny beaten up and cursed by evil, evil books,” she finished with a dramatic hair-flip.

“Is there still a Library?” Laura questioned the clearly-still-Carmilla pouting at her in an exaggerated manner from atop the bed. “Or did you kill it?”

An unnecessary plume of black smoke announced the return of absolutely-still-Danny, her face darkened with silent fury.

“I was nearly killed, Lawrence! Silver is bad for vampire health!”

Danny and Laura tried not to laugh, they did. It was a valiant attempt a decorum and seriousness.

Carmilla drained the last of her 'soy milk' as her girlfriends laughed at her. She'd get the last laugh in when she informed Danny that her favourite weapon was now lying in three pieces next to a brutally killed silver candelabra in depths of the Silas Library.


End file.
